Gestural interactive systems are computing systems that sense the movements of a user and translate those movements into commands. The commands then cause an attached computing device to execute code based on the command. These gestural interactive systems may be used in situations wherein a user may desire a more intimate, efficient, and meaningful interface with a computing device, and, more specifically, within gaming and remote control applications, for example.
However, in gestural interactive systems, unintentional movements of a user may be detected by the system and translated into commands to be performed by the gestural interactive system. These gestural interactive systems can not determine when a bona fide and intended gesture command begins and ends, and what the system can disregard as unintentional movements of the user.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.